A known image forming apparatus has a casing, a drawer unit including a drum unit and being detachably attached to the casing, and a conveyor unit for conveying a sheet. The conveyor unit is disposed at a position shifted from the drawer unit in a direction in which the drawer unit is attached and removed.
The drum unit includes at least a photosensitive drum. The drawer unit includes two or more drum units.
The conveyor unit includes a contact member, an elastic member, and a frame. The contact member is a member contacting a sheet to be fed, such as a roller and a separation pad. The elastic member exerts an elastic force pressing the contact member against the sheet. The frame receives the elastic force directly or indirectly.